


Everything Was Easy When It Meant Less

by PencilEater



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/pseuds/PencilEater
Summary: It's hard to explain to someone you love that sometimes happy endings don't come fast, easy, or even at all.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Everything Was Easy When It Meant Less

“Tell me why,” Richie said sadly, leaning towards Eddie across the kitchen table. “Please.” **  
**

Eddie looked down where he was clenching his hands in his lap. They had confessed to each other down in the sewers and now Richie was here, _in his house_ , wanting an explanation for his coldness in the aftermath. 

His mind raced as he tried to find the words to make Richie understand. 

How could he explain that he didn’t know how to be loved, he only knew how to be held captive? How could he explain that he kept himself locked away from his mother and Myra while they kept him locked away from anything else in the world that seemed dangerous, and it was as comfortable as it was toxic? Yes, he’d left Myra, but most days he woke up and her absence left him _empty_.

He wanted Richie, desperately, but there was a gaping hole in him that needed to heal, and if he let Richie love him right now Richie would fall into that hole and Eddie would drown him in it.

Eddie swallowed around the lump building in his throat, choked back burning tears, “I can’t yet, Rich. I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene has been living in my brain for a long time.  
> I would like to expand this or turn it into a series of some sort, we'll see what happens.  
> This also on my tumblr @ dysregulardyke


End file.
